Power distribution systems utilize electrical equipment, such as a load center or panelboard, which may be housed in an electrical enclosure. The electrical equipment may include various electrical components, such as electrical devices (e.g., circuit breakers) and connectors. The electrical components are arranged at different locations inside of the enclosure. The electrical equipment is typically inspected to ensure that the various components are operating within normal parameters. The inspection may help to identify problems or potential problems, such mechanical or electrical overloads, or loose or broken electrical connections or components.
The equipment may be manually inspected by a person (e.g., human inspection) such as a technician. When conducting a manual inspection, the power to the enclosed equipment is turned off beforehand for safety reasons. However, turning off the power is a major inconvenience to some users, particularly those operating a business. Other inspection techniques can be used which allow monitoring of the equipment inside of the enclosure without having to open the enclosure or to turn off the power. For example, thermal imaging devices may also be used to capture thermal images of the equipment from outside of the enclosure. However, thermal imaging devices are very expensive and are typically operated by a person onsite.
There is a need to provide a user with greater flexibility and control over the monitoring of electrical equipment housed inside of an electrical enclosure, and over the control of power supplied to the equipment.